Tenkai Love
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: a direct sequel to my other Tenkai Knights story. and pretty sure this goes without saying, but I don't own Tenkai Knights. rating might go up, it might not. not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

this is a direct sequel to my other Tenkai Knights story, taking place sometime after the Knights absorbed the White Dragon Cubes and Vilius absorbed the Black Cubes

* * *

Beni sighed as she looked into the picture again. She found she had developed feelings for a certain dual-haired boy named Guren. At first, it was all about trying to charm him and get him wrapped around her finger, but before either of them knew it, it was _her_ who got wrapped around _his_ finger, charming his way into her heart. His cock also felt real good, and he was good with his hands. He was even better than Gen was, and she dated him a couple months after they first met, but they couldn't feel much of a spark, so they ended it.

"Why couldn't he just be like every other boy, easily charmed and seduced?" she said to herself.

She sighed, and decided to go get rid of her frustrations. So, she grabbed her Core Brick, and entered a transdimensional portal.

"Tenkai Charm!" she said as she put a finger to her lip while one hand was on her hips. "Venetta Core Engage!"

She soon found herself on Quarton, and went off to smash some rocks, unaware that someone was watching.

* * *

alright. so, I'm thinking on having either Granox or Slyger coming to earth. also planning on making them look more human than Slyger did at first. it's not decided yet, but we'll see. also, next chapter will have Guren asking Gen about Beni.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Gen, can I ask you a question?" Guren asked the boy with the dark brown hair as they sat in Mr. White's shop, waiting for the other knights. They got called to Quarton for some urgent business.

"Sure, what is it?" Gen asked.

"Well, it's about Beni." Gen nodded in understanding. "You two have known each other for a while, right? Do you have any idea what she might be doing since you came to our side? We haven't seen her here or on Quarton."

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get in touch with her. I suspect she changed her number."

"Oh, I see."

"However, I bet she's still in that warehouse she took you guys to when you got the Titan fusion. That's where her transdimensional portal is. In fact, that's where she's spent most of her time when she wasn't helping me find the Black Dragon Key or trying to work her charm on you, she hung out there. Don't ask me why. I never asked her."

"Would you care for a snack, Gen?" Mr. White asked.

"No thank you. Maybe afterwards."

"Alright."

It wasn't long before the other Knights showed up, and they tossed their cores in.

"Tenkai Power!"

"Tenkai Speed!"

"Tenkai Strength!"

"Tenkai Agility!"

"Tenkai Strategy!" Gen said, crossing his arms.

"Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Engage!"

"Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Engage!"

"Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Engage!"

"Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstrike Engage!"

"Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Engage!"

Dromus, as always, had armor similar to Bravenwolf, only black where Bravenwolf had red and purple where the red and orange knight had orange. He also had a red mark on his left wing.

As usual, right when they got there, Beag was there to greet them.

"Welcome back, Knights and Dromus!" he said. "Oh, forgive me if I have insulted you, Dromus. It's just we are still adjusting to having you fight on our side instead of Vilius's."

"It's quite alright. Some changes take longer to adjust to than others."

"That's right," Bravenwolf said. "So, anyway, Beag, what's the situation?"

"Come on, who's next?!" a familiar female voice shouted as a bunch of Corekai warriors flew towards them. Luckily, Dromus used his elemental power to catch them, and put them on the ground gently.

"Well, that answers that question," Tributon said.

As Tributon finished his sentence, Venetta appeared, smashing through rocks.

"It's Venetta!" Lydendor said. "But what's wrong with her?"

"It's like someone cast a rampage spell on her," Valorn said.

"That sounds bad," Lydendor said.

"Let's put it this way. Don't let her hit you, or you could be sent against the wall. Luckily, we've got these new Elemental powers, so she's gonna go down. Tenkai Terra-!"

"Valorn, wait!" Dromus shouted, causing the Green Knight to almost trip.

"Now what?"

"We're too close to our team's home base. One careless move, and they're gone."

"Aw, man, that's right!"

"Then we lure her out of our end zone!"

"Tributon, think you can divert her attention?" Bravenwolf asked.

"You have to ask?" Tributon asked as he shot an arrow near Venetta's head, making her turn her head.

"The Tenkai Knights and Tenkai Traitor! Just what I needed to let out my frustrations! Venetta, Tenkai Titan Mode, Activate!"

Venetta folded up, and grew bigger. Then her armor materialized. A semi-sphere formed on her back and what looked like a spider's head attached to her chest. Four things like spider legs sprouted from her back piece. Then two weapon bricks appeared, forming bigger versions of Venetta's daggers.

"Girls rule and boys drool!" she said, putting both hands on her hips. "Now, you boys are in real trouble!"

The knights ran off, Venetta following close behind.

"Why didn't you tell us she could do that?!" Tributon asked Dromus.

"Because I didn't know she could do it!" Dromus said. "She's never shown any indication that she could. I mean, why would she? She can fight all four of you while you're in Titan Mode in her regular combat mode like you're bugs on a windshield."

"He's got a point, and-Whoa!"

The knights all skidded to a stop when Venetta suddenly appeared in front of them. She then started attacking frantically, the knights totally unprepared. After a few minutes of dodging, Bravenwolf tripped on a rock, falling flat on his back. Before he could attempt to get up, he was pinned down by Venetta's web. She then proceeded to stab him. Bravenwolf braced himself for the impact, only it didn't come. He looked up, and saw her staring at him. After a few moments, she turned away, and said something to him.

"Why do you have to be so different from other boys? Why can't you just be a pervert like the rest of them?" Bravenwolf just looked at her confused. "Ah, forget it. I'm out of here!"

She then teleported out, heading back to Earth as the knights freed Bravenwolf.

The knights got back to Earth, and as they ate the snacks, they started discussing what went on in the earlier fight.

"So, why do you think Pinky didn't finish us off when she had the chance?" Ceylon asked the other four boys.

"No idea," Chooki said.

"She's never hesitated to take down anyone before," Gen said. "When she starts something, she always finishes it. For her to just abandon destroying us, something must be bothering her."

"Well, well, Mr. Emo's actually got feelings."

"Stop teasing him, Ceylon," Guren said.

"I still don't get why she ran off when she could've gotten rid of us," Toxsa said.

"It's almost like… she couldn't bring herself to do it," Guren said.

The other Knights thought about that, and wondered why she couldn't do it.

-In another part of town-

"Geez, Guren, why must you be so kind, innocent and sweet?"

Beni sighed, wondering what to do.

-Meanwhile on Quarton-

"Please, master, give me another chance!" Slyger said. "I swear I will make those knights pay for their actions!"

"No, send me!" Granox said. "I'll get those Knights, and that traitor Dromus while I'm at it!"

"Enough!" Vilius said. "Granox, you will go to Earth to find the knights and destroy them. And be sure to find Dromus too. It appears that he is from that other world as well."

"For Vilius and Victory!"

Granox went to the portal, and was transported to Earth.

-Back on Earth with Guren-

Guren was riding on his bike, thinking of a certain pink-haired girl. He couldn't get what she said out of his head.

_"Why do you have to be so different from other boys?"_

Guren couldn't get that out of his head. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar tuft of pink hair. He looked toward where he first spoke with Gen, and saw the girl he was thinking about. She turned to see the boy she was thinking about.

"Beni."

"Guren."


	3. Chapter 3

here's the third chapter. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"So, Beni, what are you doing here?" Guren asked the pink-haired girl.

"Just needed a quiet secluded place to think," Beni said. "Guess that's a bust now."

"Sorry." The two of them remained quiet for a few minutes before Guren spoke up again. "So, why didn't you finish us off today? You had me in a position to take me out, and you didn't. Why?"

"I… was running low on Tenkai Energy."

"You and I both know that's not true. You complained about how I'm not like most boys. What did you mean?"

"It's… not something I like to talk about."

"Alright." Silence befell them again until Guren spoke up again. "So, wanna go do something? My dad's working late, so I've got plenty of time."

"Well…"

The two of them heard Beni's stomach growl. She blushed in embarrassment, and turned her head away. Guren just chuckled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry."

"Shut up."

"Well, I guess we'll go get something to eat. What do you wanna eat? My treat."

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to that diner you boys hang out at all the time."

"Sure, sounds good."

Guren got on his bike, but Beni noticed there wasn't room for her. Guren gestured to the basket he usually uses for Max, and she blushed.

"You want my dainty rear in a basket?"

"Well, I don't have a car or a motorcycle."

Beni sighed, and got in the basket. She put on Guren's spare helmet, and he started pedaling for the Daltons' family diner. On the way, the other guys were on their bikes when they passed by.

"Hey, wasn't that Guren with…?" Toxsa started to say.

"Let's go!" Chooki said, getting ready to pedal, but Gen stopped them.

"Wait," he said. "Whatever they're doing, we can't chase after them. Beni will see us."

"Maybe they're going to get a lime parfait," Ceylan said.

"Why would you think that?" Toxsa asked.

"Because they're stopping at your family's diner."

The guys looked, and saw the jester of the team was right. They were stopping right outside the Dalton Diner.

"Wonder what they're doing there," Chooki said.

"Maybe getting a lime parfait," Ceylan said.

"If you say lime parfait one more time, I am going to lose it," Gen said.

The group pedaled down to the diner, and while Beni read the menu and Guren went to the restroom, the guys snuck in, and hid in a corner to observe them. They saw Wakamei talking to the pinkette. Toxsa recognized that look. It was the exact same look she gave a group of boys bullying Toxsa when he was nine.

"Now, you listen here, Pinky," Wakamei warned. "If you do anything to hurt my little brother, you're gonna wish you never met me. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Beni said in a flat tone.

Guren soon returned, and ordered a hot dog. Beni also ordered a hot dog. After their hot dogs, they each ordered an ice cream sundae. Imagine their surprise when Wakamei came back with only one sundae.

"We're low on ice cream, so you two will have to share it."

The young warriors started to eat, and that's when Wakamei noticed a group of four in the corner, and a spike of green. Wakamei went over to them, and took out her order pad.

"So, what would you four like?"

"I'd like the lime parfait please," Ceylan said in a nasal voice.

"Alright, and how do you want it, Ceylan?"

The group stiffened, and Gen slipped a note, telling her that they were spying on Guren and Beni to make sure she wasn't up to anything.

"Good. Toxsa, might wanna start wearing a hat to hide your hair. It sticks out."

"You are aware your hair is the same color as his," Gen said.

"Don't push my sister. Trust me, she can make Vilius look like a puppy. Once, a bunch of bullies were picking on me, and after my sis took care of them, they were in the hospital for a long time. Actually, I think they're still there. And that was three years ago, and that was on one of her good days."

The boys shuddered at that, even Gen.

"Alright, I gotta get back."

Toxsa laughed sheepishly and Wakamei returned to the young couple. Guren paid the bill, and went back to his bike with Beni. She didn't even complain about the basket, and got in with no complaints. The others snuck out, and followed slowly and too far back for them to notice. They saw how the two teens did tons of things, getting Beni's nails and hair done, going to the movies, even swimming at the beach. Everyone's faces went red they saw Beni in her pink bikini, even Gen. It showed off her toned legs and dainty feet. It also showed a generous amount of cleavage. The bottom sunk slightly into her asscrack. It was the same one she wore under her dominatrix outfit when she tried to seduce Guren when she and Gen kidnapped him to try and seduce him to the dark side. She also had her hair in twin pigtails.

"Before you ask, no, I don't always wear this under my clothes. Just on the weekends in case I decide to go to the pool or the beach. Now, you gonna get your swimsuit on, or are you just gonna gawk like a pervert?"

Guren brought himself out of his fantasy, and went to the changing booth. He came out in black trunks with red and yellow flames. It was Beni's turn to blush as she saw Guren's build. He wasn't exactly a male model, but he was definitely one of the more well built boys. They got to playing in the water, splashing, dunking. Beni even swiped his trunks when he wasn't looking. The guys watched through their binoculars.

"Huh, guess she really isn't up to anything," Ceylan said.

"Sure, but in Doom-Sploder 2, the main chick seems kind, but she's really waiting for a chance to stab you in the back," Toxsa said.

"True, but Beni's never tried to lead someone on this long," Gen said. "I think she's truly enjoying herself."

"You may be right, Gen, but we need to watch for a fake out," Chooki said.

"Well said, Lydendor," a familiar deep voice said.

The four of them turned around, and were knocked out, save for Gen. He jumped out, shocking Beni and Guren. They looked up and saw a big man with a green fauxhawk and gray eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt with the Corrupted's symbol on it and blue jeans.

"If any of you wanna see these three again, come to Quarton alone, no Corekai allies. If you come with them, I'll kill them."

A portal opened behind him, and he left with Toxsa, Ceylan and Chooki. Everyone was mad at this, especially Guren. Not only ruining his time with Beni, but kidnapping his friends? Granox messed with the wrong knights.

* * *

next chapter will be real good, don't you think? I wanted to show why I think Beni's always hating on boys, but I think I'll save it for later. I'm planning a sequel for this one, and will call it "Tenkai Secrets Revealed".


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe Granox got Ceylan, Toxsa and Chooki," Guren said as he sat in Mr. White's car.

"_I _can't believe you guys spied on us," Beni said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, in our defense, you did try to kill us earlier today," Gen said. "We just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to do anything while we're unable to use our Tenkai weapons."

"He does have a point," the shopkeeper said.

"Don't start with me, old man."

Mr. White shut up, and focused on driving. Five minutes later, the three of them arrived at Mr. White's shop, and inserted their core bricks.

"Now, remember, since it's only been a few hours since you last went, you won't be able to stay for long."

"Right," the three teens said.

"Tenkai Power!"

"Tenkai Strategy!"

"Tenkai Charm!"

"Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm, Engage!"

"Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind, Engage!"

"Venetta Core Engage!"

The Dromus and Bravenwolf met with Beag, and they discussed the situation. Then the boys and Venetta went to wear Granox was. He was already in Titan Mode, and the other Knights were in Core Brick mode.

"Once I capture you two, my master will extract the power of the White Dragon Cubes, and become all-powerful!"

"If we win, you've gotta let our friends go," Bravenwolf said.

"You aren't gonna win, so deal!" Granox said.

The two Elemental Knights charged at the rhino-themed robot. He swung his mace at the twin Knights, and they quickly dodged it. Venetta watched the battle from afar, feeling pain as she saw Bravenwolf fight and get hurt. Granox managed to hit him in the gut, and that's when Venetta took action.

"No one does that to my guy! Venetta Tenkai Titan Mode Activate!"

Venetta went into Titan Mode, and used her web to immobilize the evil robot. Bravenwolf and Dromus got side-by-side, and got ready.

"You ready to use our new move, Bravenwolf?"

"You know it, Dromus!"

"Tenkai Firestorm!"

"Tenkai Whirlwind!"

"GO!"

The knights summoned their elemental powers, Dromus' swirling around the Bravenwolf's, increasing the power of the ball of fire. It then hit Granox, knocking him out of Titan Mode. He ran off, and the twin knights freed their comrades. Venetta started to walk away, but Bravenwolf grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from where I'm not wanted."

"Look, Venetta… Beni, you could've helped Granox destroy us, but you didn't. You helped us. That proves you're good."

Venetta looked at her feet, wondering what to do. She looked to the other knights, and saw them nod in agreement. She dropped her daggers, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Bravenwolf. Maybe this tomorrow, we can go out again, only this time without anyone peeping."

The other knights, save for Dromus, chuckled nervously.

"Alright, sounds great."

"Alright, it's a date then. See you tomorrow."

Venetta ported out, as did the knights. Once there, Beni gave Guren a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush before walking out, rolling her hips as she did so. Guren smiled, and thought this was gonna be good.


End file.
